


The Bond Effect

by fajrdrako



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bond Effect

Q always noticed Bond's entrance.

In a lifetime of immersion in his work, nothing had ever, ever distracted him like this. Without giving it a thought, James Bond had overturned his life. 

Problem was, everyone else in the room also noticed when James Bond walked in. The beautiful women, the experienced, powerful men. Bond drew them to him, unconsciously; without effort. They weren't really conscious of it, either: the Bond effect.

Q was aware.

He tried to pretend he was immersed in his work, praying Bond would... wouldn't... would notice him. Hiding desire in jokes. Hiding hope. Hiding need. 

Damn.


End file.
